Ginny in Love
by TheWhiteQueen
Summary: GinnyHarry ship! What happens when Luna wants Harry but can't get him. How Ginny and Harry get togehter! How Ron reacts with his sister dating his best friend. And of course, Hermione giving the boys lessons on confronting girls about love. R&R pleas
1. Dreamer Girl

15-year-old Ginny Weasley was in love.

_The man of her dreams was just within her reach, yet she couldn't seem to get to him. She reached her arms out…_

And felt the curtains around her four-poster bed. The soft velvet moved beneath her fingertips, yet it was not the feel she was searching for. Ginny was depressed. The same dream plagued her night after night, but it never came true because she was too afraid to ask her love out. He was a 6th year Gryffindor student who was not shy at all. In fact, he was best friends with Ginny's own brother.

The love of young Ginny's life was Harry Potter. She had been in love with him since her first year at Hogwarts, but every chance she had to ask him out was missed. Sometimes, Ginny felt left out when he flirted with Hermione Granger, even though the two girls were friends.

Ginny debated what to do. She desperately wanted to date Harry, but he was very hard to come by. However, she wanted him to go with her to Hogwarts' first annual Christmas ball, and the best present she could give herself would be a date with Harry Potter. She had already fantasized the perfect outfits for the two of them- a red dress for Ginny and a red suit with a gold tie for Harry.

Just as Ginny came out of her stupor, Harry meandered down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. Ginny stared agape. He was so handsome; so close, yet so far away.

"Hey, Ginny, what are you staring at?" questioned Harry as he made his way to the other side of the room. Ginny's mouth just hung open wider. Harry Potter was actually talking to HER!

"Just leave her alone; she'll get out of it sooner or later, mate. She must be in love or something, but I can't tell with whom," voiced Ron as he came downstairs with a tired look on his face. Harry's face turned redder than Ron's hair. He knew that Ginny was in love with him, just as he was in love with her.

The boys worked their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, soon followed by their friend Hermione.

Ron asked, "Hermione? Have you seen my sister anywhere? She was acting really weird earlier this morning, but I don't know why. She was just, like, staring at Harry."

"Ron?" began Hermione. "I know you've never heard of it, but it's a simple, four-letter word- love. L-O-V-E."

"Love? My sister is in love with my best friend! How creepy!"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry took their seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Dishes of wonderfully prepared food, such as eggs, hash browns, and juices appeared on the table. Starving, Ron heaped mountains of food onto his plate. He shoveled an enormous spoonful into his mouth when Ginny plopped down across from him.

Without thinking particularly about taste, Ron began talking right away. "Ginny? Why are you in love with my best friend?" Harry blushed with embarrassment.

Ginny did not utter a sound. Her face turned as red as a clown's nose, and she suddenly became intently interested in the bowl of poached eggs. Then, as Ron opened his mouth to speak again, Ginny muttered something about a potions essay to write, and ran off.

Questioned Ron, "Hey, sorry, I just wanted to know why you want to date Harry! He's just-just Harry, you know."

"You really have no taste sometimes, you know, Ron," complained Hermione.


	2. Luna tick Complications

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures class, laughing and joking on their way. The trio had left for class early so they might talk to Hagrid before class began. As they opened the front door to the hut, they saw a red-headed girl running out the back door. Hagrid invited them in, and they all sat down.

"Ginny was jus' in here a minute ago," Hagrid began. "She was fairly upset, see. Complainin' that she loved ya, Harry, but was too shy ta tell ya."

"See, I was right! My sister is in love with my best friend!" cried Ron.

Harry started, "But- I don't know. I need a date to the Christmas ball, but…" He turned to look at Hermione, who immediately shook her head no.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm going with-." She glanced over at Ron, who nodded.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "You're going to the Christmas ball with Ron!" Hermione and Ron nodded their heads remorsefully.

Later that day, Harry sat somberly in the Gryffindor common room, thinking. He could please Ginny, or he could please himself. _Well_, he thought, _they're the same thing. I love Ginny, and she loves me. Now, all I've got to do is ask her._

As Harry returned from his reverie, Ginny ran downstairs and landed in front of Harry. Instantaneously, Ginny started speaking. "HiHarrywillyougototheballwithmeIloveyou." Harry was shocked and didn't know how to reply. He did not have much luck dealing with girls, and he remembered his many disastrous dates with Cho Chang just last year.

"Umm…Okay, I guess," Harry responded.

Harry sat down in the Great Hall for dinner. Plates of food sat on each table, and students were filing in. Luna Lovegood walked over to the Gryffindor table towards where Harry was sitting.

"Harry Potter, would you like to go with me to the annual Christmas ball?" questioned Luna.

Responded Harry, "No, I can't. I'm going with-." But Luna had run off in tears. Harry turned back to his food. _I will never understand girls_, he thought.

Just then, Hermione walked in, and immediately confronted Harry. "I saw Luna run out of here, crying. What did you say to her? You boys have _no_ taste!"

"Hey," began Harry. "What was I supposed to tell her? I can't lie!"

"Well, genius, you could have apologized to her, or told her that you would se her another time."

Said Ron, "Oh, Hermione, you're too picky. Just leave Harry alone!"

"If I wasn't dating you, I would stop speaking to you all together!"

Harry and Ron turned around and snickered.


	3. A Wrong Turn

Luna sat, sulking, in the Great Hall before dinner that day. She was extremely early, but did not feel like talking to anyone. Her heart had been broken by Harry Potter, and she couldn't think of loving anyone else. Harry was the only one who had ever tried to accept her, and Luna used to respect him for that. However, with the latest events in mind, Luna would never think of, even in her wildest dreams, talking to Harry ever again.

Soon, other students started filing in and taking their seats at the House tables. Dinner was about to begin, but Luna was anything but hungry. Unable to keep the day's happenings out of her mind, she stalked out of the Great Hall just as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were walking in. Luna had seen Harry, but Harry had seemingly not seen Luna as he walked past her. While Harry's eyes were filled with images of Ginny, Luna's eyes were filled with tears.

Making her way to the Ravenclaw common room, Luna had much on her mind; she was paying no attention to where she was going. Instead of turning right at the top of the staircase, she turned left instead and began heading back in the opposite direction. Coming out of her reverie, she was surprised to find that she was not standing in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, but instead, stood poised in front of the picture of The Fat Lady. Luna was distraught that this had happened, because she was trying her hardest to discount Harry forever. At the sight of The Fat Lady, though, a new wave of tears was brought to Luna's eyes. Standing in front of the Gryffindor common room reminded Luna again of her earlier incident with Harry. It also reminded her again that Harry had chosen another Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, over him, to take to the Christmas Ball.  
Luna had no other choice but to turn back and return to the Ravenclaw common room. She reached the end of the hall and heard voices approaching from the other direction. Quickly, she hid behind the nearest suit of armor and waited for the voices to show their faces. The voices rounded the corner, and Luna saw…(wait until the next chapter and find out!)


End file.
